


Breathe Into Me

by Mastia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Levi is basically Life, M/M, and Eren is Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren stood over the body of his latest victim, fists balling angrily at his sides as he watched its soul waver one last time before giving out. Even after the countless lives he’d been forced to take, he’d never been able to grow immune to the pain that came with it, and he shook his head before leaving the corpse for its creator to find. He’d heard from the others that the creator of this forest was an isolated individual, so he never allowed himself to stay behind to meet them face to face, hoping that it was enough of an apology for taking away their family. Life/Death! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Into Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the 'real' name of this fic is Whispers from the Counterpart, but that's a weird title right? OTL This is a spin off of Levi as Life and Eren as Death (Levi doesn't make things live, he gives them souls and Eren doesn't kill things, he burns the souls when they die), so keep that in mind while reading please ^^ Levi is often referred to as the 'Creator' by Eren because of what he does and Levi calls him his Counterpart. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and comments/kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions are much appreciated.

It was a beautifully sunny day, light reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow in the forest, and Levi sat on one of the many barren branches, watching. His creations fluttered around in the air and between the debris beneath him, and he relaxed, feeling the rough bark of the trunk against his back and relishing in the soft warmth of its life. He knew that when the weather turned around the strong oak would grow more leaves, becoming the home of various animals, and it made the countless lives lost to the cold a little easier to bear. After a couple of moments he felt the flicker of a squirrel’s heart as it stopped, and closing his eyes, he let out a pained sigh. The poor thing must’ve fallen from its home.

Seconds later Levi could feel someone enter the forest, and familiar goose bumps prickled along his skin. His counterpart’s presence always left a bitter taste on his tongue as they extinguished the souls that Levi breathed life into, and he could feel his stomach knotting. Everything Levi made to keep him company eventually left him for the other being, and though he knew that it wasn't anything against him personally, he still took it that way. While they’d never met face to face, he’d grown angry at the other, and he glared at the forest floor before moving.

Humming softly to himself, he stood and made his towards the soulless corpse, knowing that by the time he made it there, the other being would be gone. When he reached his destination, he knelt, frowning as he felt the beginnings of their touch working. Levi’s breath bought life and the other’s touch brought death, and even though he knew it was inevitable, it still made his heart clench to the light gone from the animal’s eyes.

~

Eren stood over the body of his latest victim, fists balling angrily at his sides as he watched its soul waver one last time before giving out. Even after the countless lives he’d been forced to take, he’d never been able to grow immune to the pain that came with it, and he shook his head before leaving the corpse for its creator to find. He’d heard from the others that the creator of this forest was an isolated individual, so he never allowed himself to stay behind to meet them face to face, hoping that it was enough of an apology for taking away their family. Winter was always a busy season; so many animals died from starvation in the harsh climate and trees would freeze if they weren't mature enough.

Forcing himself to look away, he greedily let the creator’s warmth wrap around him as he walked away from the scene to wait for his next task. Even he was not immune to the harsh winds, and it seemed like the only way to feel even slightly better was to steal it from the other person. He whispered a curse as his bare feet plunged through the snow, wishing that he could get closer to the heat. Surely he would burn if he got too close. He was almost frozen himself after all. Laughing at himself, he could feel the tears solidifying on his cheeks.  _Maybe he could breathe me a soul of my own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on making this more than one chapter but it really depends on how you guys like it. I know it's pretty pathetic, but I lose motivation if I don't get feedback so yeah...


End file.
